We plan to continue our investigations of multimodality treatment of cancer in man through the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). Investigators from Arizona currently coordinate 26 clinical trials (17 phase II and 9 phase III). Investigators from Arizona serve as chairmen of three scientific disease committees (Lymphoma, Myeloma and Gynecologic Oncology. Arizona investigators are providing major scientific expertise and improved treatment results in several tumor types (myeloma, lymphoma, lung cancer, gynecologic cancer, melanoma) as well as in the areas of anticancer agent pharmacology, tumor cloning and hematopathology. We registered 184 patients on studies in 1982. Investigators from Arizona have published 74 manuscripts relative to SWOG research. Funds are needed to support the disciplines of medical oncology, radiation oncology, surgery, pathology, and a stem cell laboratory for SWOG.